


Tragedy

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Bullying, F/M, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Rape, rateM
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Kyungsoo terkurung bersama Jongin, si bad boy. Mereka harus bertahan sampai ada yang menyadari bahwa kehadiran mereka tidak terlihat, terlebih bagi Kyungsoo yang harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Kim Jongin melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya.#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Tragedy

**Title**

Tragedy

**Main cast**

Kim Jongin & Doh Kyungsoo

**Side cast**

-

**Warning**

Bullying, rateM, bxb

**Summary**

Kyungsoo terkurung bersama Jongin, si bad boy. Mereka harus bertahan sampai ada yang menyadari bahwa kehadiran mereka tidak terlihat, terlebih bagi Kyungsoo yang harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Kim Jongin melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya.

**Author's note**

Sorry if this does not make you satisfied. I'll try be better.

**Kode prompt**

BL064 "Badboy tapi bukan Playboy. Julukan Jongin di sekolah. Niatnya membully si megane (kacamata) malah membuat keapesan yang hakiki. Mereka berdua terkunci di ruang penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga sedangkan sekolah diliburin 2 hari. Gak ada handphone, No people around. Hanya tupperware berisi bekal cinta di dalam nya yang mengisi perut mereka."

**Tags**

BoyxBoy! RateM! Bullying! Kaisoo!

#KFFdiRumahAja

 _  
_ _Bad Boy_ bukan berarti _Playboy,_ namun jika _Playboy_ sudah di pastikan dia _Badboy._

Jongin adalah siswa nakal dengan segala bentuk catatan merah dalam buku pelanggaran nya; membolos, melawan guru, bahkan membullyㅡ Kim Jongin tidak pernah merasa kapok, dia justru merasa puas dengan apa yang dia lakukan, hatinya bersorak senang saat melihat kesengsaraan korban nya.

Seperti sekarang, dia bahkan melakukan pemalakan terhadap siswa yang menjadi target barunya satu minggu ke belakang itu

"Oi! Aku sudah memberikanmu kebebasan dengan memberiku makan siang, setidaknya."

Orang itu hanya tertunduk dalam rasa segan, dia tak berani melirik Jongin yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya

Hingga sepersekian detik, tendangan kaki jenjang menjurus kuat ke samping dekat wajahnya, dia terkejut, tubuhnya semakin bergetar ketakutan.

Jongin terkekeh lantas berjongkok, dia menaruh wajah itu dengan kasar

"Berikan semua uangmu, _nerd."_ katanya

Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan "Aㅡaku sudah tidak memiliki uang, Jongin.. Maaf" jujurnya

Jongin mendecih, menepis kasar wajah yang dia pegang itu "Bawa dia ke tempat biasanya." Jongin perintahkan itu pada dua sahabatnya, Chanyeol dan Sehun

Menuruti perintah, mereka langsung membawa bocah malang yang _mungkin_ saja akan segera mendapatkan mimpi buruk sebentar lagi.

Kaki menahan sekuat tenaga, namun upaya nya begitu sia-sia, dua lelaki jangkung yang menyeretnya lebih kuat dari seluruh tenaganya

"Jㅡjongin! Aku janji besok akan memberimu uangㅡ"

Kalimat itu di abaikan begitu saja, tubuh mungil terhempas secara kencang mengenai meja-meja di ruangan tersebut. Senyuman iseng mulai dia tebarkan seraya lelaki mungil di hadapan nya meringis.

"Kalian kembali ke kelas." Serunya, dua orang sahabatnya lantas mengangguk.

Meninggalkan sang ketua dengan satu targetnya dalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak asing; ruang alat penyimpanan berbagai macam keperluan sekolah.

Jongin beberapa kali membuang salivanya secara cuma-cuma, dia bahkan menarik kerah dasinya dengan sangat _sok_ keren.

"Oi! Bukankah menurutmu akan seru jika kita bersenang-senang?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng cepat "Jongin, aku janji memberimu uang, besok aku akan memberikan nya padamu."

Jongin terkekeh sejenak "Hei, Soo? Apa menurutmu aku begitu tidak mampu sampai kau terus berkata akan memberiku uang?"

"Itu..." katanya kehabisan kata "Aku bukan bermaksud seperti itu."

Tetapi Jongin tetaplah Jongin, dia berdecih kemudian lantas beranjak; segera keluar dari ruangan ituㅡ membuat lelaki mungil itu mengikuti nya secara perlahan

 _Knop_ itu, tiba-tiba menjadi tidak berguna, membuat Jongin terus menggerakan nya secara paksa

"OI! KITA TERKUNCI!"

Lelaki di belakangnya sontak membulatkan matanya terkejut, dia mendorong tubuh Jongin lantas berusaha membuka pintu tersebut

Sorot mata paniknya kini berhasil pada si _badboy_ sekolah itu "Bㅡbagaimana ini? Jongin bagaimana kita keluar!" dia menarik lengan lawan nya

Jongin menepis tangan itu; dia melangkah lagi untuk berusaha membuka pintu sialan yang tiba-tiba macet itu

"SIAL!" satu tendangan kasar mendarat dengan keras di pintu itu "Semua gara-gara kau! _Argh_ sial, seharusnya aku tidak ikut masuk tadi!"

"Yak!" lelaki itu mulai merapatkan jaraknya "Apa maksudnya? Kau pikir akan membiarkanku terkunci disini sendirian, begitu?"

"Itu lebih bagus, hama sepertimu tidak baik berkeliaran di sekolah."

"Jahat sekali!" satu pukulan mengenai wajahnya "Aku tidak akan pernah lupa perbuatanmu, dasar tidak malu!"

Langkah pendeknya kemudian tertuju pada pojok ruangan, dia memeluk kedua kakinya sambil terus berkamit menyematkan doa agar bisa keluar dari ruangan itu

Sementara sisi lain, Jongin berupaya memikirkan cara agar dia bisa lari dari situasi menyebalkan ini.

"ARGH! SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!" teriakan nya seolah dia merasa sendirian.

"Kau tau? Teman-teman sialanmu itu mungkin saja tidak akan kembali sampai lusa."

"Apa maksudmu lusa? Yak! Mereka akan datang menjemputku sehabis ini"

Tawa remeh si mungil keluarkan "Menjemputmu? Kau pikir ini jam berapa?! Kelas sudah bubar, dan mereka mungkin saja sudah keluar sekolah."

" _Cih,_ mustahil."

Tak ada suara lagi habis itu, semuanya menjadi sunyi. Tidak akses apapun untuk meminta tolong, ponsel Jongin mati dan milik Kyungsoo tertinggal dalam tas, di kelas.

Kyungsoo hanya memeluk kotak makan siangnya, dia duduk di pojok ruangan itu sambil terus menyematkan doa agar dia bisa keluar dari kesialan ini.

#KFFdiRumahAja  
  
  


Sudah malam hari, tapi keadaan mereka benar-benar hening, terlebih Kyungsoo yang hanya diam memojok, dia menyesal tidak selalu membawa ponselnya kemanapun, kalau begini akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya berharap bahwa ada yang sadar bahwa dia belum kembali kerumah.

"Yak!" Kyungsoo tersentak setelah mendengarnya "Berikan makananmu, aku lapar" teriaknya

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, dia semakin memeluk bekal nya yang sama sekali belum dia sentuh "Tidak!"

Jongin sontak menatap tajam kearah lelaki mungil itu, mendapat penolakan dengan cepat dia lantas beranjak dan mendekat kepadanyaㅡ Jongin berjongkok sempurna di hadapan Kyungsoo, tangan kanan nya dengan keras mencengkram leher Kyungsoo

Dia menarik kotak makan itu dengan cepat "Aku tidak ingin mati muda dengan cara kelaparan, bogel!"

Lepas, cengkraman itu lepas. Membuat Kyungsoo menarik nafas nya dengan cepat, dia mencari udara karena kesesakan.

Jongin lantas menyantap makanan milik Kyungsoo tanpa tahu malu, dia bahkan hanya membiarkan Kyungsoo menatapnya sebari menelan saliva karena ikut tergiur.

Tapi, pandangan Jongin seketika terpaku dengan leher-dada Kyungsoo yang secara tidak sengaja terekspos, karena ulahnya kemeja seragam Kyungsoo jadi begitu berantakan.

Jongin menaruh kotak makan itu, dia mendekat kearah si mungil, membuat Kyungsoo menatap bingungㅡ secara refleks memundurkan badan nya.

"Aku belum keluar dua hari. Bantu aku mengeluarkan nya"

"AㅡAPA?!"

Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin dengan kuat setelah mendengar kalimat yang keluar begitu menjijikan, namun tenaganya sama sekali tidak membantu Kyungsoo bahkan tidak berkutik kala tangan Jongin berhasil mengunci pergerakan nya.

Jongin menaikkan kedua tangan si mungil, mengamitnya dengan satu tangan yang kuat, wajahnya mulai mencumbu leher Kyungsoo dengan begitu bergairah. Tentu saja Kyungsoo menolak.

"Lepaskan!"

"DIAM!" bentaknya.

Kyungsoo lagi dan lagi tersentak kaget, dia mulai menahan air matanya, begitu menyakitkan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Kyungsoo tidaklah cengeng, tapi bagi siapapun akan merasa sakit hati jika diperlakukan seperti ini

Kyungsoo diam, tidak terlalu banyak perlawanan yang dia berikan.

Jongin mulai menikmati setiap inci dari tubuh lelaki mungil itu, tangan satunya menarik kaca mata si mungil untuk terlepas. Dia mengarahkan wajah Kyungsoo yang ketakutan kesal menatapnya, dengan tatapan benci dan marah Kyungsoo menatap lelaki dominan itu.

Jongin tersenyum menang, dia mencumbu bibir Kyungsoo dengan begitu leluasa. Bahkan, dengan seenaknya dia bermain lidah tanpa perduli bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Hah!" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, sekali lagi membuat Jongin tersenyum menang.

Jongin lepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah lemas itu, dia lantas menarik paksa kemeja Kyungsoo, membuat tubuh itu terekspose dengan jelas

Tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin mulai menjamah setiap titik kulit lembut lelaki mungil itu.

"Mendesahlah, jika kau menikmatinya juga." Ucapan yang menggoda Kyungsoo

Lelaki itu hanya menatap sinis pasrah dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan.

#KFFdiRumahAja  
  
  


"Ngh! Ah! Ah! JㅡJongin!"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menahan suara laknat yang nikmat itu, dia terus mendesahkan, bahkan tanpa peduli kemarahan nya dia mendesahkan nama lelaki di belakang nya itu

Jongin membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo, dia melepaskan penyatuan mereka, mendudukan diri dengan lututnya dihadapan wajah lelaki itu

"Hisap!"

Kyungsoo menolak, dia menggelengkan kepala sekali gerakan, tapi Jongin tetaplah Jongin, tidak peduli berapa banyak penolakan, dia tetap akan melakukan nya.

Jongin menarik rambut lembut itu dengan kasar, dia dengan paksa memasukan _milik_ nya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo

"Ah..." Desahnya, sambil memejamkan mata "Lakukan seperti kau menikmati permenmu."

Tanpa dua kali perintah, Kyungsoo melakukan itu. Membuat Jongin semakin melayang nikmat, meski beberapa sentuhan gigi Kyungsoo mengenainya

"Ah! Ha! Kau hebat, aㅡaku akan sampai!"

Jongin menekankan _milik_ nya pada mulut Kyungsoo dengan begitu dalam.

"Aㅡ aku sampai. Ah! Kyungㅡ Ah! Ha! Hah.."

Penuh, di wajah si mungil, seluruh cairan milik Kim Jongin tumpah dalam mulut dan wajahnya.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo, dia melebarkan kedua kaki milik lelaki di hadapan nya itu, memberi sedikit saliva pada titik selanjutnya, Kim Jongin meneroboskan _milik_ nya tanpa permisi

"ARGH!" Kyungsoo memekik, meski sebelumnya Jongin sudah berhasil mengacak-ngacak lubangnya, tetap saja itu menyakitkan.

"Ugh! Hah!" Jongin mulai bergerak sesukanya

Tanpa berhenti dia terus mengatur tempo gerakan nya, Jongin bahkan terus mendesah nikmat atas tubuh Kyungsoo.

Hingga di hentakan ke sekian akhirnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo mencapai kenikmatan nya bersama, mereka benar-benar berteriak lantang seraya Jongin mengeluarkan cairan nya didalam lubang si mungil.

Kyungsoo terkulai lemas, sementara Jongin yang begitu merasa puas bersandar di sampingnya.

"Ayo lanjutkan!" Katanya penuh semangat

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurutinya saja.  
  
  
  
  
  


**END!**


End file.
